


[vore] Fox Lessons

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, healing vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Red needs to learn to eat like a proper fox.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 19





	[vore] Fox Lessons

“Aw, Boss, you didn’t have to.” Red didn’t want to show any emotion. For one thing he didn’t want to be ungrateful to Edge for looking out for him—stars knew he needed it sometimes—and for another he didn’t want to provoke a lecture. 

“Yes I did,” Edge disagreed. “And it’s because you won’t cooperate.”

Red flinched under the hint of accusation. Edge found this nearly as distasteful as Red did. He hunted; they were foxes after all. But normally he would never injure his prey and leave it to suffer like this. It was only his unfortunately delicate brother’s refusal to eat properly that had driven him to this. 

He held the skeleton bunny by its ears, cyan blood dripping on the carpet. Its clothing was soaked with blue, although on closer inspection its bandanna had been that color to start with. Red couldn’t see any external damage, but its whole body was stiff, its skull frozen in a grimace, only its eyelights moving as it looked back at him. 

“Don’t let it dust,” Edge growled, his expression carefully steely. 

“Right.” Red held out his hands to cradle the monster, hoping to hold it more gently than Edge was, but it gasped in pain at the contact and whimpered piteously as Edge let go and it collapsed into his hands. Red didn’t ask why his brother had done this. He knew it was because last time he’d just spat the mice out later when Edge wasn’t looking. This bunny wouldn’t survive until later, whether Red ate it or not. 

It lay on its side, one tiny gloved hand smearing blood on his carpals, breath shuddering. But its eyelights were still bright as it looked up at him. “Please,” it said, barely a whisper. “Please…” Red realized some of the blue staining its skull was not blood but tears. 

For a moment he couldn’t move his hands, but there was nothing to be gained by hesitating here. Poor bunny, he thought, but refrained from saying anything to exarcerbate Edge’s guilt. He tilted the bunny onto his tongue; its breath caught, but it didn’t cry out. The taste of the blood sent a thrill through him, and for a moment he forgot himself and pressed his tongue against the bunny, to get more of that flavor. But when it squeaked in pain he realized what he was doing, and swallowed it down quickly. The bunny dusting before he could do so was the worst case scenario for everyone, except perhaps the bunny itself. 

Edge had watched all this closely and now nodded in satisfaction. “I knew you could do it.”

“Yeah.” Red examined the blue stains on his phalanges with some dismay. “I’m, uh, gonna go lie down.”

Edge nodded again. It was reasonable to expect Red to be disturbed by this experience. Retreating to his room wouldn’t draw suspicion. 

Once in his room Red dropped any pretense of not hurrying and dug frantically in his dresser until he found a handful of monster candies, which he immediately swallowed. He hadn’t felt the bunny dust, but then again, he didn’t know what it would feel like if it did. He wasn’t sure what good he expected the candies to do—could the bunny eat one in its weakened state? But it was the best idea he had at the moment. 

He took a moment to work up the courage to check on the bunny, fully expecting its condition to be even worse than it had been before being squeezed down a fox’s throat, only hoping it was still there at all. He bought a few more seconds’ delay by shrugging off his jacket and pulling off his sweater entirely before he dared to look at the ectoflesh below his ribs. 

The bunny smiled back at him. Weakly, but it was definitely smiling. The monster candies were far too big for it, but it was holding onto one. 

“You’re okay?” Red asked, more surprised than anything. 

“Yeah,” said the bunny, its voice muffled. “Are you—are you gonna let me out of here?”

“Yeah, of course.” Red frowned at his stomach. “But it’s a tight squeeze, you think you can handle it?” 

“I survived it once.” The bunny didn’t sound eager to repeat the experience. “And I’m feeling better now. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Within a few minutes, Red managed to cough the bunny back up into his waiting hands. It lay there, still clutching the candy, not moving until he shifted it to one hand in order to poke at it with the other. “You alive?” he asked even though it looked far less on the verge of dusting than it had when he’d eaten it. 

“Yes.” The bunny finally opened its eyes. It relaxed its grip on the candy but otherwise didn’t move. “I’ve seen better days though.”

“I can imagine. How did—pardon me for asking this, but how come you didn’t dust?”

“I was gonna ask you that!” The bunny gingerly sat up and gave the candy a skeptical look. “Do you have any more of these? This one’s kind of coated in fox juices, no offense.”

“Uh, maybe.” Red rummaged one-handed in the drawer and found another candy in the corner, only mostly covered in lint. He handed it to the bunny, whose gloves left purple prints on it, but the surface of the candy was big enough that it didn’t matter. The bunny licked at it without complaint. 

“So what happened to you?” Red asked again. 

“You mean aside from being nearly snapped in half by a fox and then eaten alive by another fox?”

Red nodded guiltily. 

“It hurt like Inle, I gotta say. I thought I was going to dust at any moment. But then it kind of lit up green, like healing magic. You didn’t cast healing magic?”

“Not that I know of. It wasn’t the candy?”

“Nah, candy came later. Are you sure you weren’t trying to heal me?”

“Not—not on purpose. Or not exactly.” Red wasn’t particularly good at healing magic and he found it hard to believe he could have cast it with his stomach. But the bunny was here to tell the tale, so it seemed as good an explanation as any. 

“I should really get back to my brother.” The bunny set aside the candy, but rather than hopping off or asking to be put down, it snuggled up against his fingers. “He probably thinks I got eaten by foxes.”

“Can’t let him think that,” Red agreed, carrying the bunny over to his mattress. He hoped Edge wouldn’t catch him with the still living bunny, but he wasn’t going to stay awake to stand guard. “You get some rest and I’ll smuggle you out when you wake up,” he said, trying not to jostle the bunny too much as he lay down on top of the sweater he’d removed earlier.

“Sounds good.” The bunny slipped out of his hand, and for a moment he thought it was understandably trying to get some distance from him. But then it pushed and tugged on the sweater to make a comfortable little nest right up against his ribs. He would have to be careful not to roll over on it.

“You comfy there?” he asked.

“Uh-huh!” The bunny curled up against him.

“Wouldn’t’a thought you’d cuddle up to a fox after all that.” He dared to pet it with the tip of one finger. Its clothes were still soaked through with blue, now mixed with a little red in places.

“It doesn’t bother me. I reek of fox too right now,” the bunny assured him.


End file.
